


Sunny x Abbi Chapter 1

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Sunny x Abbi [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, Shota, Tentacles, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Sunny enjoys nice dreams with Abbi, but something has changed.
Relationships: Sunny & Abbi (OMORI)
Series: Sunny x Abbi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Sunny x Abbi Chapter 1

>Sunny's dreams followed a very regimented course.  
>He would appear in White Space, encounter and be subsumed by Omori, at which point he ceased to exist for a while.  
>Then, Omori would wait for something to happen and often eventually would use the white door to enter Headspace.  
>Upon entering Neighbor's room, he would gain a "self" and exist once again.  
>Sunny did not always insulate himself in this way during his dreams, however.  
>Before Mari's death, Sunny dreamed like a normal boy, albeit very vividly, and among the most important people who existed in his dreams was Abbi.

>Abbi had lived in Sunny's dreams since he was a toddler.  
>She had grown and changed over time, but somewhere along the way, she'd settled into the form of a girl wearing a t-shirt and panties (which was what Sunny's sister wore to bed)  
>Abbi's face was... ambiguous. You could say she doesn't have a face, but that wasn't quite right.  
>In Sunny's mind, Abbi's face was "the prettiest", but he never settled on a specific set of features that he saw as "The prettiest", so she didn't have any at all besides her mouth.  
>At some point, Sunny had also gained an affection for and fascination with tentacles, and so all of Abbi's limbs except her left arm were tentacles, with another pair thrusting out of her bob-cut hair like they were horns.  
>This was sometimes inconvenient, but Abbi knew the truth of it: Sunny loved tentacles and gave them to Abbi because he loved her as well.

>Sunny was not a particularly troubled child, and thus there were thankfully not many "enemies" to be found in Headspace, although Sunny had been known to have nightmares.  
>The greatest point of conflict in Sunny's dreams would usually be between Abbi and Humphrey.  
>Humphrey wasn't a "Bad guy" per se, but he was an animal.  
>When he would urge Sunny to do something bad, it was because of some animal urge. And when he would occasionally urge Sunny to do something good, it was also because of some base instinct.  
>Abbi couldn't really understand these kinds of motivations, but she knew they were part of Sunny, and thus she couldn't hate them or Humphrey.  
>At every turn, Abbi would try to remind Sunny of things that he learned, ideas that were important, or just how to interpret his own feelings.  
>Very occasionally, the Big Yellow Cat would intervene in a decision, usually when Humphrey and Abbi were both being forceful, and when he did so, Sunny always took his side.  
>For as long as anyone could remember, Sunny's dreams proceeded this way.  
>All manner of adventures and scenarios played out, and whenever Sunny faced a dilemma, Abbi and Humphrey would appear with advice, like the angel and devil on his shoulder.

>In the last year or so, however, Humphrey began to change a little, in ways that Abbi couldn't make sense of.  
>Usually, his selfishness (and Sunny's) were characterized by some petty resentment or desire for enjoyment and ease.  
>Recently, Humphrey had been regarding Abbi almost... affectionately.  
>Abbi thought that perhaps this was a positive, as she and Sunny had also never been closer, walking hand in tentacle through his dreams.  
>But there was something about Humphrey's smile when he looked at her that made Abbi uneasy...  
>These worries escalated sharply one night when Sunny and Abbi were resting together on the playground.  
>Suddenly, Humphrey appeared with a, "Whale, Hello there!", as a Humphrey-sized pond opened in the ground and he popped out  
>He roused Sunny, telling him, "Hey Sunny! I thought of a really fun thing to do!"  
>Humphrey's ideas weren't always "bad", but many troublesome scenarios began when Humphrey had an idea.

>Sunny, innocent boy that he was, was eager as always to listen to Humphrey.  
>Abbi bit her tongue a little as Humphrey slowly revealed his awesome idea.  
>"I think... it would be really fun..." He paused for dramatic effect, "If you KISSED ABBI!"  
>Abbi rolled her eyes, or at least felt like that's what she was doing.  
>Humphrey laughed with the maturity of a 4-year-old who'd just learned the word "Butt".  
>Sunny wasn't laughing, however. He looked down, and swayed, and fidgeted as he considered this idea.  
>He finally looked up towards Abbi, his face all shyness and vulnerability, "Ummmm... Can I kiss you, Abbi?"  
>"OHHHHHHHHHHHH HE SAID IT!", Humphrey exclaimed, suddenly sounding like a peanut gallery of school-children.  
>Abbi knew that Humphrey adopted this tone of voice when Sunny was nervous or scared.  
>In this situation, Abbi also knew Sunny would be scared of rejection, and she had no intention of fulfilling that fear and steering him towards a nightmare.  
>"Of course you can.", she said warmly, extending her arm and tentacle as she did for hugs.

>Sunny ran to her and embraced her. Abbi stroked her tentacle arm along the back of his neck, knowing that he liked the feeling of her suckers giving him little kisses.  
>Abbi bent her leg tentacles a bit to bring her face down to Sunny's level, then presented her cheek for Sunny to kiss.  
>Sunny hesitated for a moment and Abbi realized he was blushing fiercely.  
>Then he kissed her cheek just as he had many times before, affectionate boy that he was.  
>Then he kissed her again, and again, and again.  
>Sunny began slowly, kissing different parts of her cheek, but as he went faster, his kisses started moving, tracing lines all along Abbi's face.  
>Abbi was amused by this kind of affection, and the ticklish feeling of his many kisses made her giggle and pull back her head slightly from his onslaught.  
>As her head moved back, Sunny simply kissed her chin in different placed, and then began to move down to her neck.  
>Finally, the ticklish feeling was too much, as Abbi gave out a short squeal.  
>"Ah! Sunny! Wait! Don't! AHHAHAHAHAHA", she cried, and Sunny grew even more intense, not heeding her words in the slightest.

>Abbi felt something happening. This was something more than the pure, playful affection that she expected from Sunny. He was truly frantic.  
>She grabbed Sunny shoulders and held him away, maintaining her composure as the last of her giggles dissipated and she begged, "Sunny, Wait."  
>As if snapping out of a trance, Sunny looked up at her with a shocked expression.  
>Sensing some kind of conflicted emotion, Abbi reassured him with a smile and a pat on the head with her tentacle.  
>"Take it easy!", she said affectionately, which drew a slight nod from him.  
>He seemed to not know what had just happened.  
>Then Abbi looked past Sunny and saw Humphrey.  
>His grin must have been twice as wide as it usually was, but then with a start, Abbi realized that Humphrey *himself* had grown twice as large.  
>Following her gaze, Sunny turned as well, not seeming to notice Humphrey's sudden increase in size.  
>But then he looked back at Abbi with a shy whisper, "Can we go somewhere else?"  
>This was an extremely common request, and Abbi immediately agreed, while still concerned about this ominous change to Humphrey.

>Sunny and Abbi walked together a while, hand in tentacle, in no particular direction until it felt like time that they should reach the tree-house.  
>Climbing inside, Sunny released Abbi's tentacle. Speaking with his back turned, he said, "Abbi, there's something I want to tell you..."  
>Abbi was wise above all in the ways of Sunny, and she sensed his seriousness.  
>Not wishing to build further tension, she casually said, "Okay!" and plopped herself down on the counter next to the toaster, kicking her tentacles out.  
>Sunny approached her, taking her hand and tentacle in his hands as he gazed up into her face.  
>His expression was so vulnerable, he looked like he was made of glass.  
>"Abbi. I love you.", he quietly confessed.

>Not sure why this was such a serious matter, Abbi was puzzled, "Well... I love you too..."  
>Sunny shook his head, struggling to express his feelings, and Abbi, for once, was at a loss as well.  
>"No... its not like that... its like... I feel like...like I love you *more*!", he desperately tried to explain.  
>This emotion inside Sunny was something beyond Abbi's knowledge, limited as her knowledge was by Sunny's own knowledge.  
>Still wishing to dissolve the tension of the conversation before it somehow became a nightmare, Abbi made a little joke,  
>"No, I love *you* more!"; an argument they hadn't had for years.  
>Sunny almost laughed, but stopped himself, "No no, that's not what I mean either..."  
>Sunny seemed agitated, so Abbi, always trying to be the voice of wisdom, counseled patience.

>"Sunny, its okay. There's no rush. Just take your time and talk me through what you're feeling. You know I'll always listen."  
>Sunny slowly became less frantic as he reacted to these words, "No! That's just it!", he took a breath to calm himself.  
>"That's just it. You're always willing to listen to me. You're always so nice to me. You're SO pretty."  
>He added the last part with a physical emphasis on the word "so", causing Abbi to blush a little and smile at the flattery.  
>But he kept going, "You're always giving me advice, and even when your advice isn't fun like Humphrey's I know its always actually the right thing to do, and-"  
>He stopped to breathe for a moment, then continued pouring his heart out  
>"You're... just so... good!", he looked into her eyes amid his ranting to emphasize that last word.  
>"And... and... You're the best person I know... and I love everything about you... and..."  
>His eyes turned soft as he finished softly, "And I love you..."

>Abbi let out a deep breath. This was serious.  
>Love had always been her domain. Her role within Sunny's mind was to synthesize and personify the knowledge and values he learned.  
>The words he spoke were familiar. There was nothing he said that he hadn't said at various times before.  
>Even saying these things in a romantic way was nothing new. Sunny had talked for years about, "I'm gonna marry Abbi" when he was younger.  
>But the frantic desperation of his confession concerned her. That feeling was something other than the kinds of love she knew about.  
>And somehow, it reminded her of Humphrey, as if it wasn't love he was feeling, but rather a hunger.  
>For now, her course of action was obvious. She hugged Sunny closely and soothed him.  
>"Sunny... I really *really* love you too. Its okay. I'm always going to be here for you, and I'd do anything for you."  
>As Sunny accepted her gentle hug and listened, the words, "I'd do anything for you" triggered something inside him.

>He looked up at Abbi, and Abbi could sense that he'd immediately though of something he wanted to ask for.  
>She chuckled a little at his sudden shift. "Mmhmhm, Did you think of something you wanted?"  
>Sunny's mouth gaped like a fish for a few moments, and all he managed was an "Ummmmm..."  
>Feeling she almost had him calmed down, Abbi prompted, "It's okay, you can tell me."  
>Sunny continued stammering for a few moments as Abbi patiently waited for him to collect himself.  
>At last, he finally leaned forward toward Abbi's ear. She lifted her head-tentacle on one side to let him get close.  
>He finally, just barely, whispered, "Ummmm... Can... can I touch your boobs?"  
>Now it was Abbi's turn to stammer.

>If Abbi had felt outside her element before, now she felt like she was on another planet.  
>"W-ah... Why do you want to touch my boobs?"  
>Sunny couldn't hold her gaze, and looked down.  
>He bashfully explained, "I just always see them under your shirt, and I see how they move around when you move, and I thought they looked soft..."  
>As Sunny explained this, Abbi noticed how he'd clenched his fist and was slowly rubbing it against the center of his shorts.  
>Abbi sensed that there was more to this than just feeling soft things, but without a concrete reason to say "No", she was definitely inclined to do what Sunny wanted.  
>"I... I guess I don't see why not..." she said hesitantly.

>"REALLY!?", Sunny exclaimed, raising his hand and almost immediately touching her chest before stopping himself.  
>Feeling self-conscious about his over-eagerness, Sunny hesitated, "R-really...?"  
>Even in light of his strange request, Abbi had to give a chuckle at how sweet Sunny was.  
>Abbi nodded, "Yeah. Its fine."  
>Sunny's hands were nearly clenched into fists and his fingers trembled as he slowly reached one hand under Abbi's shirt.  
>For some reason, he was avoiding touching her stomach even as he was reaching to touch her breasts.  
>Slowly extending his trembling fingers, he just barely poked at the underside of her breast with his middle three fingers  
>Then he poked again, this time a little more slowly and letting his fingers sink in a little bit.  
>Abbi pursed her lips and held back a laugh as she had a sudden mental image from a movie she'd seen where a bunch of monkey's poke a black rectangle.

>Finally, Sunny let the tips of his fingers rest on the underside of her breast, still moving slightly as they tested the softness.  
>Finally, Abbi couldn't hold herself back from a comment, "Are you having fun down there?"  
>Sunny was breathing hard, and he looked up at her with barely-restrained excitement.  
>Seemingly ignoring her teasing, he asked with ragged breathing, "Umm... Can I see them?"  
>Abbi was experiencing something like "patient exasperation" as the things she didn't understand about this situation piled up.  
>She sarcastically teased him, "Whaaaaaaaat? You wanna *see them* too?! Geez..."  
>Sunny looked down with an embarrassed expression  
>Abbi realize that no matter what the source of these strange urges was, they were still coming from Sunny, and she refused to hurt him or deny him.

>But she didn't mind teasing him, as she sarcastically responded, "tch... Fiiiiiiine. I guess I'll just take all my clothes off! Geez..."  
>As she pulled her shirt off, Abbi couldn't deny a small happy feeling as Sunny stared at her chest, awe-struck, then very quietly breathed, "Whoa...."  
>His face made him look like he was in a trance as Sunny reached out again. This time, his hands trembled only slightly as he hesitated for a moment, and then lay his whole palm against the surface of her sizable round breast.  
>Just barely moving his fingers, he had the same awe-struck tone as he said, "They're *so* soft..."  
>Abbi noticed that once again, Sunny's left hand was curled into a fist and rubbing up and down his shorts.  
>She was working up the gumption to ask what he was doing when Sunny suddenly had a new request.  
>"Um! Um! Can I kiss it? Please?"

>Abbi began to feel as if there should be some point where she says "No" to these requests, but still struggled for any reason to do so.  
>Skipping her opportunity to tease him this time, she simply sighed a little, saying, "Yeah, go ahead..."  
>The words were barely out of her mouth before Sunny was acting, reaching his face forward to gently kiss her nipple repeatedly as his right hand continued to stroke and squeeze her other breast.  
>Abbi began to feel something herself as she endured this cautious exploration of her body.  
>The places where Sunny touched felt a very subtle nice feeling from his inexperienced hands.  
>More importantly, she felt the subtle blooming of a hope in her heart that Sunny would ask for more and more and never stop.  
>As soon as this thought came into her mind, she realized that Sunny was having the same thought.  
>He'd barely summoned the courage to just poke her breast, and now he was slowly shifting from kissing her nipple to rubbing his face against it.  
>This idea... The urge that says, "I want more and more and I never want it to end". This was pure Humphrey.  
>How had he figured out a way to turn love into a hunger?

>Abbi was a very quick thinker.  
>In the moments while Sunny was mindlessly rubbing his face back and forth over her breast, she considered what she knew about these phenomena.  
>"What ties together these different random things that Sunny is wanting", she pondered.  
>Then, like a bolt of lighting, she remembered how he was rubbing his pants.  
>Was that it? What did she know about his parts down there? They were sensitive. He peed from there (duh).  
>Was that all that created this feeling she was now sharing in? Just a sensitive body part with a dose of Humphrey's hunger?  
>She needed to investigate.  
>"Sunny. Hey! Sunny!", She finally got his attention as he stared up at her blankly.  
>Smiling kindly as she pat his head with a tentacle, she said, "Its my turn now, okay?"

>"W-whaddya mean?", he asked with a confused expression.  
>Taking charge of the situation, Abbi leaned in and instructed him firmly, "Take your shorts off and lie on the bed."  
>Up until this point, Sunny had been exploring Abbi's body as she sat on the counter in the tree-house, but while Sunny ruled this world, Abbi was not without power.  
>She pointed at a bed, which now existed. Sunny looked and saw the bed he'd been told to lay on, and now they were in a bedroom.  
>Sunny removed his shorts and lay down, crossing his hands over his stomach as he felt self-conscious about this suddenly change in the situation.  
>Abbi followed closely behind him.  
>When he lay down, Abbi stroked his head with her tentacle, "Okay, now I just want you to relax, and tell me if anything feels sensitive, okay?"  
>Suddenly feeling as if he was at a doctor's visit, Sunny nodded

>As Abbi reached towards Sunny's pelvis, she had a small shock at the state of his penis.  
>Not its usually floppy little self, it was totally stiff and standing straight up.  
>Now herself feeling like a doctor, she examined his appendage from multiple angles, then, watching Sunny's face closely, she gently placed her tentacle on it, covering the underside of his shaft and balls as she did so.  
>Sunny gave a loud, shuddering gasp, and Abbi felt the shudder moving through the entire world around her.  
>That tiny stimulation had been so strong, it reverberated through all of Headspace.  
>Stimulation of this kind was powerful enough to collapse this world entirely.  
>She quickly removed her tentacle.  
>But then Abbi realized: No, that's exactly what she needed to do.  
>She was out of her depth and she knew it.  
>She had no idea what these new desires that Sunny (and herself) felt were or what they foreshadowed.  
>Collapsing headspace would eject Sunny from sleep without turning his dream into a nightmare.  
>She couldn't ask for a better way to buy time.

>Abbi looked down at Sunny's face where he lay and smiled, he stared back, shocked at the stimulation from her touch.  
>"Sunny... Try your best to relax for me, okay?"  
>These words seemed ominous to Sunny, but he trusted Abbi completely.  
>Totally ignorant about this sort of thing, Abbi again wrapped her tentacle up against the underside of Sunny's shaft and balls.  
>This time, she willed her tentacle to become much more slimy, and she ran the tentacle up and down as she very *very* gently used her suckers to give Sunny the little "tentacle kisses" he liked so much.  
>Sunny cried out in helpless pleasure as he was immediately overwhelmed, and in the distance, Abbi could hear an intense rumbling as the outer reaches of headspace were already collapsing.  
>Sunny couldn't feel anything except the wonderful sensations in his cock, and just as his perception narrowed, so did headspace.  
>It didn't take long for him find himself on the edge... of something.  
>As Abby sensed the collapse of headspace rapidly closing in on their location, she leaned over Sunny's face and quickly kissed his lips.  
>"I'll see you next time. I love you."  
>And then Sunny's mind went blank.

>In the next moments, he slowly recovered, squirming as he groggily blinked his eyes to see where he was.  
>He looked over to find the familiar sight of Mari in her bed next to his.  
>Sunny suddenly found himself awake, but definitely didn't feel like he'd had a nightmare. He felt... really good, actually.  
>He felt somewhat less good when he realized his sleeping shorts were soaked with something sticky.  
END CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be less obscure, let me say: This story is written under the assumption that the "Oldest, Wisest, and Favorite" are representative of the "Id, Superego, and Ego" respectively.


End file.
